


light and flowers

by facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, Incorrect Human Facts Brought To You By The Boiling Isles, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind
Summary: Amity's fear has a voice and a face. It's here to spill her secrets.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 489





	light and flowers

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to ivy and tess for looking this over!

Amity should never have let Luz take her place as Grom Queen. She’d been so touched that Luz would offer — a foolish dream of the princess who saves the dragon, even though she knew Luz wasn’t ready. There had been a chance, however small, that Luz would heroically defeat the Grom, Amity wouldn’t have to reveal her fear to the whole school (and wasn’t it ridiculous that there was a voice in her head that pointed out that she didn’t care about the rest of the school as much as she cared what Luz thought of her — and of her fear), and then Luz would sweep her off her feet and kiss her. 

If she was going to dream of an ideal Grom Night, then she was going to get a kiss at the end. 

This, however, was not her dream Grom. She had to watch Luz fight, terrified that maybe this would be the year the Grom would break free — and she really should have thought about whether humans were immortal before she let Luz do this. Did they _die_? Had Luz mentioned her ability to regrow vital organs? She really should have paid more attention in school when they’d learnt about humans.

And then the Grom _did_ break free, and Luz was cowering in front of a monstrous demon with her mother on top. Amity was sure Luz would never forgive her for allowing Luz to go through this humiliation in front of everyone she knew — but she had to try to make it up to her somehow, and the first idea that came to mind was to do her duty, as she was originally meant to. This was her Grom, and perhaps if she faced it this would all go away. 

The Grom saw her mind. The Grom saw her fear. The Grom became.

It resolved into a witchoid figure that took the note she’d been too cowardly to deliver out of her pocket. She wanted desperately to close her eyes, to spare herself from what would come next — but then she wouldn’t be able to defeat it, to ensure Luz was safe from the monster that wasn’t her mother.

As if the Grom could hear her thoughts, it grew into Amity’s parents, larger than life and with a mess of limbs where their legs should be. 

“What is _this_?” the voice of not-her-father said. “Looz?” He said it with a hard ‘z’, like it rhymed with snooze, but Amity knew there was no point in correcting him. Correcting it. This was not her father. “Isn’t that — the human? It’s a disgrace they let her into the school at all. Standards truly have fallen if they’re accepting all manner of riff-raff into Hexside. How does she even do magic? Shameful, is what it is.”

Amity didn’t dare turn around to see Luz’s face. “Luz is great at magic — she had to demonstrate two spells to get into the upper classes, and she’s even doing multiple tracks.”

There was no point in arguing with the Grom, because it wasn’t going to come around (her parents never did, even when they weren’t an immortal demon who fed on fear), but all she could hope was that Luz was listening, and knew that what the Grom was saying wasn’t what Amity thought — not anymore. 

“And why are you asking a human to go to Grom with you? Do you…” Her mother (not her mother, the Grom) hesitated before twisting her face into a sneer. “You have a _crush_ on the human. Oh, Amity. I’m so glad I got this note before you could do something foolish with it.” Not-her-mother tore the note in two and let it flutter to the ground. “You know it could never work. I mean, not only are you a Blight — and I don’t need to remind you, I’m sure, that Blights only associate with people of appropriate social standing — but she’s a _human_. Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten that humans only pair off with those of a different gender. Just another peculiarity that makes them entirely unsuitable.”

“What?”

Amity had forgotten, in the depths of her mortification, that Luz was listening — and had the ability to argue back. And instead of looking at her with disgust, perhaps proclaiming that she would never speak to Amity again, Luz came around to face her, only a foot between them.

She was looking more confused than anything else, which Amity supposed was… the best she could hope for, but as she peered at Amity, Amity could see her visibly dismiss whatever she’d been confused about as she looked up at Amity, confusion replaced by concern. 

“Is it true? That you were going to ask me to Grom?”

This… was not the part that Amity thought needed clarification. She had no idea what would happen if she opened her mouth, so she just nodded. 

Luz grinned and took her hand, which was so far from the reaction she expected that Amity wasn’t sure what to do.

“I’ve not heard a single correct thing about humans since I arrived on the Boiling Isles, and it doesn’t look like today’s the day that changes — what’s this nonsense about humans only pairing off with other genders? I mean, _some_ humans, sure, but that’s like saying all humans have brown eyes, it’s ridiculous.”

Amity was sure she was imagining the blush on Luz’s cheeks. It was a trick of the light. Luz was _definitely_ not biting her lip as she smiled at Amity. And she was certainly not leaning forward ever so slowly, her eyes on Amity’s lips — as the Grom gave an almighty roar. 

Luz pulled away but didn’t let go of Amity’s hand. “Can you just — I guess you are the main event,” Luz said to the Grom, who roared again, and Luz looked to Amity as she said, “Shall we dance?”

And they did, though neither of them had rehearsed (unless you counted the compulsory dancing lessons Amity took); they twirled and dipped and defeated the Grom through a combination of their magics, spells working in tandem even though neither of them were strong enough to do it on their own.

In a glorious explosion of gloop and flowers, the Grom was vanquished for another year, and matching crowns appeared on their heads. 

“Give it up for this year’s Grom Queens, Luz and Amity!” King said from somewhere as everyone cheered. Amity didn’t even look to see where everyone had come from — she couldn’t look away from Luz’s face, which was getting ever closer to hers. 

When Luz kissed her, her lips were impossibly soft. It was over almost as quickly as it had begun, and Amity swayed towards her, kissing her again, and Amity thought she might explode in light and flowers too from all the joy she was feeling. Luz laughed into her mouth and, at least for now, Amity wasn’t afraid of what her parents would say when they heard about how Grom Night went. She wasn’t afraid of their inevitable lecture about how she was disgracing the family name, the threats against Luz, the scheme that was no doubt coming to get Luz kicked out of school… 

They could face that all together. Nothing was impossible with Luz’s hand in hers.


End file.
